Various types of recreational vehicles and trailers require supporting and stabilizing in a safe and secure position after the recreational vehicle or trailer has been detached from the cab or truck which been towing the vehicle or trailer.
A vehicle which is constructed to be towed, such as a fifth wheel recreational vehicle, or a camper, or a trailer, conventionally includes an upper portion, or gooseneck portion which extends forwardly a considerable distance at the front of the vehicle. The typical front extension section is constructed to avoid interference with the body members of the towing truck or cab while moving and turning, and the front extension section of the vehicle or trailer includes means for connecting the vehicle to the towing truck or cab.
Thus, the front section extends in an unsupported and unbalanced condition when the recreational vehicle or trailer is detached from the towing truck or cab.
Quite often, the front extension section of a recreational vehicle is designed to incorporate a form of sleeping area or storage space. With this design, the front section becomes increasingly unstable and is in further need of support when the recreational vehicle is separated from the towing truck.
The normal means for temporarily connecting a recreational vehicle or trailer to a towing truck comprises a pivotal apparatus. generally including a king pin secured beneath the front extension portion of the vehicle in cooperation with a form of socket secured on the body of the truck. In this arrangement, the connective device on the recreational vehicle is referred to as a fifth wheel.
Usually, the recreational vehicle or trailer includes a pair of short extension supports beneath the main body of the vehicle and at the very front of the main body and behind the front extension portion of the vehicle, which are lowered into a supporting position to the surface of the ground when the operator is preparing to remove the vehicle from the attachment to the towing truck.
After the operator has disconnected the vehicle from the towing truck, he is then able to attach a form of stabilizing system beneath the front extension portion of the vehicle by attachment to the king pin of the vehicle. After proper adjustment of the stabilizing device to the most satisfactory degree of support of the vehicle, the operator may feel that he and his family will be safe in moving into and utilizing the front extension portion.
Because of my long machine shop knowledge and experience. I was able to recognize some inherent flaws in the various stabilizer devices which I had seen. I solved the problems I saw and soon constructed a stabilizer system which I felt eliminated these problems and designed a stabilizer device which I considered stronger, more secure, and more efficient than the ones I had seen.
In considering the possible manner in which a stabilizer device for a recreational vehicle or trailer might be improved. I eventually developed the invention which I describe herein.
In accordance with the usual practice. I conducted a patent search which revealed the following patents which were considered to be the closest to my invention:
______________________________________ U.S. No. 4,708,363 Raetz Nov. 24, 1987 U.S. No. 5,197,311 Clark March 30, 1993 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708.363 to Raetz describes a stabilizer device for a recreational vehicle upon a support surface. The vehicle includes a connector pin which extends from a strike plate on the vehicle to fit into an elongated neck member rigidly attached to a base member of the device. The base member includes a pair of downwardly extending flange members. A pair of leg members are pivotally attached to the flange members by pins which permit pivotal movement of the legs. A shoe member is pivotally attached to each leg member. Then the leg members may be adjustably drawn toward each other by means of a tensioning device connecting the leg members to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,311 to Clark comprises a lockable stabilizer device which comprises a lockable collar securable to the king pin of a recreational vehicle. The collar comprises a pair of semicylindrical half collars each of which include oversized slots for receipt of a U-shaped locking clevis. The stabilizer device is securable in position upon the vehicle king pin by positioning the collar halves on opposite sides of the king pin and inserting the legs of the U-shaped locking clevis through the slots of the collar halves and locking a yoke member upon the extremities of the U-shaped clevis which extend through the slots.